Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a projection display apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to improve a contrast of an image projected by a projection display apparatus, a control method of an emission light quantity of a light source and a control method of a light quantity outputted using a diaphragm has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2014-187460 discloses a method to perform image expansion processing in accordance with a position of a shutter in performing the image expansion processing according to dimming because a movement of the shutter takes a finite time.
However, in JP 2014-187460, when a moving speed of the shutter is slow, the contrast while the shutter moves is worse than the contrast when a position of the shutter is a target position.